Action and Reaction
by lolly2222
Summary: After Jane pushes Lisbon too far, she decides to change her life dramatically. "I'll go then, as there is clearly nothing left here anyway. This place has become a prison for you Jane, sure the walls are in your mind but they are just as confining and I no longer want to be your cellmate." Initial angst but then romance, I gave it a T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After Jan pushes Lisbon too far she decides to change her life dramatically. "I'll go as there is clearly nothing left here anyway. This place has become a prison for you Jane, sure the walls are in your mind but they are just as confining and I no longer want to be your cellmate."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mentalist and I never will, which is good because I'd have killed RJ a long time ago and the show would be all romance and laughs.

**Notes:** Written for the Mentalist Big Bang 2012.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon gazed at Bertram as he hovered over her; the older mans' rant was in full swing and he was punching the air between them with an indignant finger. He was flushed and his breathing was coming out in incensed puffs. She considered briefly if this is what her team saw when she verbally chastised her subordinates in her office?

If so, it was no wonder Jane often grinned mid-way through, the intensity was hard to remain passive in front of. Dread pooled in her lower stomach at the thought of him, so she refocused her thoughts back on to her superior.

Bertram's pulse point was now throbbing and sweat beaded on his brow, in spite of that, she knew he was enjoying this, it was obvious. She guessed that in lieu of Jane, who he would never get to sit here while he vented his frustrations, she was the next best thing.

When did that happen, when had she become a stand in for her consultant? An actual, genuine, substitute human replacement for Jane.

Bertram began flailing his arms around on a particular point, slightly resembling a baby bald eagle trying to take flight. Lisbon internally sighed; she was becoming acutely aware she may be here awhile.

Okay _sure_, the guy was a big wig aide to a senator, _sure_ Jane had pissed him off, and _sure_ there really was no need as he was innocent, but really these lectures were tiresome and to paraphrase Jane they irked her.

Jane wasn't going to obey her... ever, and no matter what her superiors said, it was not going to change anything. Her getting yelled at almost daily for the last ten years had to have proven that. Reprimands given to either of them had done no good, if they had worked; the change was in no way apparent, so therefore his behaving or at least toning his antics down was wishful thinking, no matter what was threatened.

Really though, as if he would toe the line for her, she could throw herself under something and she doubted he would care, in fact these days she is not even sure she would and that scared her.

During this last case she had tried to give a rat's ass but as Jane had so kindly pointed out recently, she was dead inside. The realisation he was probably right had made her feel more free than she had in a long time.

Something had happened to her during his absence. While he was off screwing around and having a good time, a black tendril had crept in through one of her many cracks and wrapped its way around her insides and ever since then she felt like she was faking it, all of it, well except the anger.

Her life was just out of her reach, like a shimmering mirage constantly shifting further away.

But two days ago things had changed, she had been given an out and sitting here going through this again, she realised for once she was going to take it.

Doubt immediately overtook her, was she being impulsive? Had he meant it? She found she didn't care.

Jane didn't want her help and she was pretty sure she didn't want to give it anymore so her decision was easy.

Bertram leaned back against the desk, his breathing slightly hitched, with a look of intense scrutiny on his face. He regarded the younger agent and her look of tranquillity with confusion and suspicion.

"Are you alright agent Lisbon?" he questioned loudly, realising she wasn't doing her usual mmm hmm's and placating phrases.

"I'm fine Sir, actually better than fine. Yes everything you said is accurate but I have no idea how to change him and I no longer feel I'm the person for the job. Perhaps a move might be best for both of us. Jane clearly needs a firmer hand and I need a break, and not just from him" Lisbon said quickly, before smiling brightly at her boss.

Lisbon watched the interplay of emotions and understanding as they flicked across Bertram's face. She thought she would feel despair or dread as she changed her life but suddenly the room felt airy and bright, like she grasped at liberty and it tasted great. This chance was her golden ticket, her yellow brick road, her new life and she was going to live it.

"You're leaving the team?" he checked.

"No Sir I'm leaving the bureau," Lisbon spelled out.

"For how long of an absence?" Bertram's asked confused by the shift in conversation, she sure hadn't seemed like she was leaving when she arrived in earlier.

Lisbon shrugged, "Starting immediately and for a few months possibly longer," she said before adding "or indefinitely."

Bertram seemed to think it over for a moment before beaming warmly at her.

"Well I think a sabbatical would be an excellent move for you Agent. Of course I'll grant you permission, and I'll even have personnel use your accrued leave, for however long it lasts, to allow you ample time to decide whether you want a long holiday or a career break," he added.

Lisbon muttered thanks, both surprised and relieved at his generosity.

He smirked at her expression, whether the younger agent knew it or not, Bertram liked her, liked her spunk. He had long believed Jane was kryptonite and slowly destroying the young woman's no doubt previously stellar career.

If he had thought Jane would have let anyone else even slightly influence him, he would have moved Lisbon elsewhere years ago and put her to good use instead of using her in the role of a babysitter. Granted he never thought that Agent Lisbon would agree to leave Jane either.

He had noticed lately though, since Jane's Vegas jaunt and 'kidnapping', that things between the two had changed, become more strained and in recent weeks had deteriorated further. The bags under Lisbon's eyes, her pale and sallow skin, not to mention her short temper, well it had become apparent that the woman was suffering greatly.

He did not want to let her go but knew that it's what Lisbon needed, and by doing this perhaps she would return one day. He shook her hand, effectively ending their conversation.

The agent nodded and stood to go, she paused before she had fully left the office and turned meeting his gaze, "Thank you Sir."

"Of course, and Lisbon I hope you will come back to us." Bertram waved her off with a soft smile and a good luck.

Lisbon's hand shook as she shut the door, she couldn't believe it she had actually done it. Her phone buzzed and she took it out, she knew just who it was.

'_How was the meeting, change your mind yet?_'

She quickly sent a reply proudly stating, '_Yes_ _I'm in, so when do we leave?'_

A reply came through at lightning speed, '_Really? You won't regret it Teresa.'_

She knew he thought she would back out, part of her thought she would too, but she had told her boss, it was official. That was it, the hard part was done, before she could begin typing her reply another text followed, and this message wiped the smile off her face.

'_Does Jane know yet?'_ Okay she was wrong the hard part had yet to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nine days earlier**

Jane had taken to hiding in his attic again.

After his six month disappearing act and subsequent return, they had gotten on better, their banter had returned to the familiar uncomplicated playfulness that helped her get through the tough cases.

So she was quite surprised when she returned from the field to find Jane not only absent but up there. She knew it must mean something, but was too angry to think it through and sought him out instead.

The smell of whisky assaulted her as she opened the door... well at least it hadn't been drugs this time. Jane was slumped forward, his head leaning against the cool glass tile, a bottle grasped tight in his hand.

Lisbon felt her anger ebb away while looking at the broken man before her. These days he seemed to have no patience for their cases and it seemed to take all he had to get through them; not that she wasn't feeling much the same way herself.

She knew he sympathised with the victim's husband, the devastation and despair as the love of his life was ripped away, by a faceless murderer.

She softly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the contact.

Her understanding and empathy took over so, she gently whispered "Are you ok?" unwilling to shatter the silence of the space.

He turned to her, his face impassive but his eyes ablaze.

"Me? Just great couldn't be better." His words slurred but his body was mostly solid, his slight sway was almost imperceptible. She marvelled once again at his control.

She hated to see him so hurt. "Listen Jane, it'll be ok, it's...," He cut her off rather forcefully with a loud snort.

She exhaled and continued on, ignoring the interruption, "Things will get better, we couldn't help that woman but anyone else he would have hurt, they are safe because of us. We help people."

"Ah, your oh so familiar, 'we help people' mantra again. You should have that sewn on to a pillow... Tell me Lisbon, does it get you through the lonely nights?" he mocked, his eyes narrowing at her, his mild disgust evident on his face.

Lisbon tried again, "Jane your obviously angry but you have to stop beating yourself up about things you can't change. It's no way to live. "

"Really, _live,_ is that your advice Agent Lisbon _to live_?" Jane turned to face her fully now, his sea green eyes burning with rage and frustration.

"Funny that for someone so Hell bent on making me live, you don't seem to be making much of your own life" he sneered.

"Jane", she responded with a warning, some of her earlier anger returning, "Be careful."

"Ah yes careful, now that's more your speed", he stood up closing some of the gap between them, his eyes connecting with hers, fully allowing him to see his hits. "Tell me my dear, about your _wonderful_ life."

She flinched at his use of the endearment in such a cold manner. The word normally spread heat through her, but now it cut her like glass.

Seeing that he was on a roll with his verbal punching, he continued his tirade.

"Let's see shall we, all your friends...hmm work mates, all your days including most days off, at work ... All of your nights are spent at, hmmm _work_. You never see your family because of... you guessed it work again. You are never free of all this pain we see. Wow what a great life, where do I sign up?" he finished, shaking his head in revulsion.

Lisbon held her breath, ignoring the threatening tears, she could see this was just build up, there was a grand finale coming and it would hurt, bad. Her childhood experience told her it would be best to remain still until it was over.

"How could you understand what I'm going through, what her husband's going through? Really have you ever been in love or been truly loved by anyone? God sometimes I think you're just so... so dead inside..." He trailed off realising he had gone too far but his murky mind couldn't see his way back.

Lisbon was livid; in all the years they had been together he had never been so cruel. This was how he was these days, mean and selfish and she kept trying to fix him, believing that he could change. But standing in front of him, in his cold, dank lair, she thinks he just delivered the fatal blow to their friendship.

She was done.

Jane could see the shift, her tears disappeared replaced by her Agent guise, she was the personification of cool, calm and indifferent.

"Drinking doesn't solve anything Jane, but as you seem so intent on continuing, I suggest taking two aspirin before bed and drink as much water as you can manage. You have a job to do in the morning" Lisbon added, before she calmly turned to leave.

Jane was panicked he hadn't meant to say any of it; he hadn't meant to lash out, to hurt her.

"Lisbon ...Teresa wait" he pleaded.

"Oh I think I've wasted enough time Jane, don't you? Enjoy your wallowing, you always do," with that said, she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon held onto her cool until she reached the Major Crimes floor. On familiar territory her facade broke, the fury and indignation she had felt washed away, smoothly replaced by a searing pain. She gripped the stairwell for support not sure if she could make it the few steps to the elevator.

He had been beyond cruel, he had snarled out words like knives and each one had cut her soul.

"Hey boss, I thought you had gone home" Grace cheerfully noted as she rounded the corner, but her happy expression morphed into concern on seeing Lisbon's appearance.

"Are you okay Boss, you look like you're in shock? Did something happen?" she fussed.

"No Van Pelt I'm fine" Lisbon choked out, alarmed by how her voice faltered.

"You really look pale and you're shaking" Grace added, helping her down the last few steps.

Lisbon brushed off her concerns with a light excuse, "I'm Fine. It's been a long day is all, I'm just going to go home now."

"Boss you can't drive, not in that state. I'm stuck here on the late but I'll get Jane to drive you" she said moving to go upstairs.

"NO" Lisbon cried out grabbing the younger woman's arm.

Grace regarded her properly, drawing the information together rapidly. "What's going on, what did he do?"

She would have been proud of how astute the young agent was getting if it didn't involve her. "Van Pelt, please just leave it, I'm going now okay. I'm fine."

"No way Boss, he clearly did something bad, as per usual and if you won't tell me I'll march up there and ask him myself" she threatened.

"No you won't you'll leave it, Jane said some hurtful things but he is intoxicated, that's it. I'm ready to drive now. Don't worry" Lisbon mollified, fearful of what Jane would say to his colleague, if that's what he was willing to say to her.

Grace shifted her gaze between Lisbon and the attic upstairs, weighing her options, before she pulled Lisbon in for an unexpected hug. It was tight but for once welcome.

"Van Pelt, please leave it" she begged.

"You let him away with too much you know. You deserve better boss, I'm saying this as a friend" she murmured into her ear before releasing her.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Lisbon smiled, before moving to the elevator doors, pressing the down button. Thankfully they opened immediately so she could leave the awkward situation.

She nodded her thanks as the doors slid shut, Jane's words and Van Pelts following her as she descended. She really hoped that she would actually be alright to drive, as her hands hadn't stopped trembling, but the alternative of getting a co-worker to help her was too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Wow thank you all so much for your support and messages, I was bowled over.

**Art:** I hadn't got the link at the time of posting the first chapter, but this is for the Big Bang and Miss Peg did some wonderful artwork for this story which can be found here: . , take a look and feel free to tell her how great she is

**Thanks to my guest reviewers: **

KateBlackstone, I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and all reviews are welcome! I hope you like the next one.

Guest: I too want Jane and Lisbon to get together but would love to see her at least once lose it with him and his behaviour.

Guest: Thank you, you are too kind, I hope you like the next chapter as much!

Anon, I hope to update weekly and that you'll like where this goes.

Jessica, Thank you so much, and here you go!

Merylin: Thanks, I too get frustrated with Lisbon's attitude, for a strong woman she lets him away with too much, but I suppose love is blind.

Too my other guests' thank you and I hope you enjoy this as much!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of value, literally, until payday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lisbon barely got through her front door before the tears descended. She had kept it together for as long as she could, but now in her home, she could hold off no more. His words had sliced so deeply because they were true.

She glanced around her, at her barely inhabited front room with its distinct lack of personality and walls devoid of pictures, and knew their absence was a reflection of an absence of life.

Ten years, her youth, her heart, she had given him it all and he had clearly stated that no one loved her, _no one_, he didn't and wouldn't. All this time, she was and had been an idiot.

Walking to the fridge she pulled out a chilled bottle of white wine and a very large glass, she had no intention of getting up again unnecessarily. She moved to the window, flicking off the light as she passed and sat with the cloak of darkness blanketing her.

She swallowed some of her drink, barely tasting it, staring out at the navy black sky; it was beautiful, unusually clear with a dusting of stars visible.

How had she gotten here? She was truly alone, her career constantly in threat of being over, her love life consisted of her unnatural dedication to an unobtainable man and a few meaningless fleeting moments of passion.

Lisbon took another big gulp, feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread inside her.

A light shot across the nightscape, so as her mother had taught her years ago when she saw a shooting star, she made a wish. She asked for a sign, a hint, a guide… for anything better.

Sure she felt anger and hurt but it was dulled, like an echo. What should she do she asked the silence around her, she was not the type of woman who loses herself in a man and yet here she was. When Jane left for Vegas she realised how much she had given of herself to him, when faced with just how little of her own self was left.

She heard her phone ring from the other room, figuring that Jane was calling with a bullshit apology; she walked over to silence it. Not tonight, she had nothing left to give him.

She was surprised to see Mashburns' name and number flashing instead, so impulsively she picked up.

"Hello Teresa" he drawled, "Any chance you could see yourself taking pity on a poor wretch and join him for a drink?" he teased.

Automatically her mouth formed a polite decline, but her head stopped her. Had she not just asked for a sign, begged a way out of her rut? God damn it, if a handsome man wanted her attention why the hell would she stay in, focused on the one who doesn't.

"You know what Walter I can't think of anything I'd like better, give me an hour," she purred.

"Teresa, that's a wonderful surprise, one hour it is so," he happily replied. He was clearly not expecting an acceptance.

"Oh and Walter... send the limo" she added.

He chuckled at her audacity "whatever my lady wants."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

The next day Jane woke up with a headache and a sick feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his hangover. Running to the locker room to shower, he cleaned up faster than what was comfortable in his current state. He occupied his mind with various scenarios that would result in forgiveness.

He decided on a three point plan, provide breakfast, flowers and to be on complete good behaviour at all times for the next three days.

He picked up all her favourites at the small coffee shop around the corner returning at 7.00am sharp to await her arrival. By 9.30 he was worried, the coffee was cold and most of the goodies had been devoured by Rigsby.

Cho had the day off, so the one person he could usually rely on to know her whereabouts, the few times he didn't, was elsewhere. Van Pelt had arrived at 9.00 and he felt the hostility flow off her in waves. Interesting, Lisbon must have told her about last night, interesting and unusual.

At 10.30 their fearless leader finally made an appearance. Smiling at the other two she went straight to her office. Jane listened to the sounds of her morning routine intent on letting her get on with it.

He lasted about 5 minutes before curiosity got the best of him. Sauntering in without knocking, he decided he wanted to get the argument over and done with as soon as possible so he could move on to the making up. He decided to ignore the images his brain suggested on how to do that.

"Good morning Lisbon," he said, as he placed the remaining donuts on her desk, "I figured you over slept so would be hungry."

She finally looked up at him; her face inexpressive. No not inexpressive, it was colder than that; her face was emotionless, like stone. Jane involuntarily shuddered; the normally warm and welcoming room was perceptively colder.

"Thank you for the _gesture,_" Lisbon emphasised the last word deliberately, "but I have already eaten."

"Oh?" he inquired.

Letting a breath out slowly she figured it would be quicker to say something and get rid of him.

"I had a breakfast meeting. I mean really what are the chances I would be late to work due to oversleeping, sure I don't exist when I'm not here right?" she snapped.

No need to tell him her meeting involved naked bodies and croissants. She had called the Director early and said she had a dentist appointment, so no harm, no foul.

"That's not what I meant Lisbon… I was drunk and angry," Jane pleaded.

She cut him off, she didn't want to hear it, not today, and not after one of the best nights she had in recent months. She motioned towards her door, "No doubt Rigsby will appreciate them."

Handing him the bag, her focus returned to her work, her demeanour dismissing him completely.

Crap was all Jane could think crap, crap, and crap. Returning to his couch, he flopped down heavily, he needed to make this right, he had better move on to the second part of his plan sooner than expected.

Jane made a quick phone call, he was sure he could make this better and flowers would help. Women loved flowers and as different as she was from other women in general, she usually loved the flowers he got for her, she had to know he hadn't meant it.

The rest of the day ran smoothly enough though he continued to get the cold shoulder from both Lisbon and Grace. Deciding to follow her home, he waited for a few minutes and drove after her; he needed to know where he stood.

Lisbon finished later than he thought she would, normally when she was mad she left early to go home and vent her frustrations with chocolate and wine.

Instead she seemed more focused than she had for a while. She drove home at the usual speed giving Jane hope that maybe it was not as bad as he thought. He watched as she walked towards her apartment door, the oversized bouquet he had had delivered taking up half the step. Lisbon took a sideways glance at the flowers and visibly stiffened before proceeding to enter her apartment, closing the door on his apology.

He knew she would recognise her favorites and know they were from him. She clearly did not want them or what they represented. Lisbon didn't want his display and was more than happy to leave him and his efforts out in the cold. Patrick Jane knew at that moment he was in serious trouble. Maybe he should behave for a week... maybe even two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

The flowers had set her off again, seeing them so blatantly displayed on her doorstep had sent rage rushing through her veins.

She could feel him near, she always could, it was like a sixth sense she had developed over the years, where her body would thrum and her stomach would flip if he was close by. Yet he didn't try to talk to her, to admit he was wrong, no he sent flowers instead.

It had been wasted all those years of hyper awareness, years of hope, she was crushed by his words and he had no feelings for her, none.

So all those that came before, all the earlier flowers, the frogs, the strawberries, she saw them now for what they were, what they all were... mere token acts to pacify.

She decided she would see Mashburn again tonight, try to work off her feelings, he was good at de-stressing her and for a while she would forget. She resisted her petty urge to go back out and kick at the beautiful display, was it too much to ask for a real apology, no more games, no more pretend, that she could see something from him that shows she really matters?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Jane reappeared back into the bull pen as quietly as he left; normally giving something to Lisbon made him feel great, like he made the world better by getting her to smile. Having her ignore him gave him the strangest empty sensation. He figured sleeping on her couch would help. He tried Lisbon's door, locked, curious she usually doesn't bother as she knows he can get in easily, it was a symbolic action. He'll just have to wait, no doubt she'll be mad for a while, but it wouldn't take much, one he got the right combination.

He feels bad for how he has treated her lately but she rarely gets angry and stays that way, so he doesn't change. Sure, recently all he has done is push her, but every other time they've moved on, like a rubber band with a quick snap, they return to normal, and it always seems like nothing has happened at all. They always forgave each other; it was how they were together and probably why he takes his frustration out on her, what they have is stronger than inconsequential arguments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Jane's good intentions lasted all of a week until a new case arrived and the pompous reactions of a political aide pushed him over the edge and his typical misbehaviour surfaced. Though as had become the norm over the past week Lisbon failed to acknowledge any of his deviancies, rather instead she seemed extremely distracted.

Even the inevitable summons to Bertram's office garnered no reaction. Instead she continued to tie up the case, finish the workload and leave at a reasonable hour. Something was up and Jane didn't like it, he knew she was mad so why wasn't she yelling and letting him in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Mashburn watched Lisbon enter the bathroom with some disappointment; work would put an end to their fun soon. They had spent most of the last week together, every minute Teresa could spare she visited him. He knew she was working out her frustrations with Jane and he was more than happy to lend his expertise.

She had been simmering down the past few days, her outbursts about her selfish, egotistical, pompous consultant had died down, but then tonight she had called, filled with reinvigorated aggression. Jane's 'apology' behaviour had ended almost as soon as it started and she had appeared at his door, a vision of swirling, tempestuous emotions.

Her dark intensity was only being exasperated by her current situation and he loved it. Very few women could hold his attention for long and she had had him enraptured for years. He hated that their time together had to end, but he had business to attend to in Europe.

Lisbon returned and crawled in beside him. Walter began lightly circling her shoulders trying to ease the tension there.

"Still no better, I must be losing my touch," he joked, lightly catching her eye.

"I'm sorry my minds elsewhere... with Jane," she explained.

"Ouch, calling out another man's girly name in the boudoir, my poor ego," Walter mocked, clutching his chest.

Lisbon smiled and moved closer, "No, Jane messed up again and I have a tearing down the day after tomorrow, when all the paperwork and loose ends are tied up. It's never ending and I'm sick of it."

"You'll get over it, you always do, you're an excellent team together and you're a great leader, they know that Teresa," he reassured her, entwining their fingers, his other hand going to her hair.

"Hmmm..."She mumbled noncommittally.

He watched her strands catch the light as she chose her words.

"I'm not sure it's enough. I sometimes feel like a sidekick in my own life," she shrugged, disappointed in its truth.

"Then don't be," Walter said, still combing through her waves.

"What? And how would that work exactly" she asked, her tone irritated.

"I have to leave next week, so why don't you come with me?" he proposed, meeting her eyes to show his sincerity.

Lisbon pulled back, shock evident on her face, "That's crazy."

"Is it? All week you've said you needed a break, this is your chance. It doesn't have to be forever and you say you want to travel, all you have to do is say yes..." he trailed off.

"I... I can't I'm sorry." Lisbon stuttered, stunned by the suggestion.

Walter leaned in and captured her lips, breaking away after a minute, "I get it; I do, but know if you change your mind, there is no better way to travel than first class."

Lisbon stroked his cheek before leaning in to reignite their earlier fire, he was a good man deep down and just what she needed right now but she couldn't throw it all away on a dream, could she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Thank you all again for your review and favourites. It means a lot. I hope to update a bit sooner, perhaps Wed. fingers crossed.

A huge thanks to all my **Guests**, and while this is a romance it's nice to know there are others who are equally as frustrated with Lisbon's ready forgiveness of Jane. His hotness can only null in void so much.

So I only realised now that Fanfic deleted my link to **the Art** woops, so replace the dots with. and remove the spaces and you should be fine: asilentspace dot live journal dot com/16913 dot html sorry Miss Peg

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present Day**

Lisbon put her phone away, promising to call Walter later. She was stunned by her impulsive behaviour, but deep down she knew she had made the right decision. Nevertheless she had never intended to do it when she got up that morning. It was so out of character for her but now she had she was glad, right? Oh what if she had just made a terrible mistake?

Lisbon walked into the bull pen, still a little shook up from her decision but she had to do this now as there really was no tomorrow. She had given notice... _Oh hell she had given notice_.

She was anxious of Jane's reaction and God help her, a little hopeful that he might try stop her. A decade was a long time to waste, but old habits are hard to break.

Jane watched her enter, she was nervous, urggh that buffoon Bertram had suspended her again. He would have her reinstated in a day, two tops; she should know that by now. Great now the other two will join Grace in her hostility towards him.

"Em, can I have everybody's attention," Lisbon started, fidgeting slightly. Funny Jane thought she doesn't seem angry just jumpy.

He watched as her three subordinates twisted to see her, no doubt expecting yet another suspension coming.

Lisbon smiled at them all, well except him, and taking a breath she announced "I'm taking a leave of absence."

"Is this Bertram's doing?" Cho groused.

"We'll get him to retract it," Rigsby added.

"No, no, thank you but no, it's my choice I've decided I need a break and am going to Europe." Lisbon assured them, her excitement becoming apparent. Almost like saying the words had reminded her of something.

Jane thought he was hearing things, that or he was having a very vivid dream. He hoped it was just another cruel way his subconscious mind was taking Lisbon away. It was hardly a new concept just a variation on a regular theme, but deep down he knew better.

"What?" Van Pelt shrilled.

"By yourself? That hardly seems safe," Cho pointed out.

Jane smiled, good old Cho, practical to a fault, he would rationalise her out of this; they were two pages from the same book.

"It's perfectly safe," Lisbon argued, "but no I'm not going alone, I'm going with Walter Mashburn." Her eyes flicked to him on the last part.

His mind screamed, but he remained impassive as the other three followed her lead and glanced at him for a reaction. He was not giving them one, though he suddenly felt dreadfully cold.

Realising they were getting none, Grace piped up, "Wow that's so romantic, a billionaire sweeping you off to foreign countries, it's like a fairy-tale" she gushed.

Jane scoffed at that thought. A fairy-tale? Really how old was she, though he supposed Grimm fairy tales had a tendency to end badly, no doubt this was that kind.

Sometimes Jane wanted to shake the naivety from Van Pelt, they all should be discouraging their leader from abstaining from her position, not supporting it. And Walter was hardly a prince, silly child.

"I don't know about that Grace but it is thrilling, I've always wanted to travel," Lisbon continued on unaware of his thoughts.

"So for how long boss?" Rigsby chimed in, no doubt wanting to shift the subject, in case Grace got ideas.

"I'm not sure, I've taken an indefinite sabbatical as I may love it or I may hate it. Cho you're in charge for the next few months until I decide."

Jane's throat squeezed, months, a few months, was she trying to give him a heart attack. He figured this little display would go on for weeks, and then she would simmer down and come back to him, like she was supposed to.

"Well if you decide to get married over there I expect an invitation," Van Pelt giggled, good naturedly, but Jane knew she was just riling him up as she knew all this was partly his fault.

Well two could play that game, he would hypnotise her next boyfriend to bark in place of his saying 'I love you'. Every. Damn. Time. Let's see how she likes his interference in _her life_.

Rigsby stood up, enveloping Lisbon in a hug, her small stature was dwarfed by him; it would have been comical if Jane wasn't feeling like he was being punched in the gut.

Grace stood up and hugged her too, asking that she keep in contact.

"Wow months, well I'll miss you too boss," Cho added, clearly not planning on giving her a hug or moving.

Lisbon smiled gratefully at him, appreciative of his sentiments and his respect of her space.

"I'll miss you all too" she added, as she looked back to him awaiting any reaction, Jane just stared back silently. He saw her eyes dim slightly, but he couldn't make light of this or wish her well, he wasn't even sure he could speak yet.

"Okay well I finish up tonight, so I have to clear my desk" she finished off, moving towards her office.

Jane's good squeezed again, _tonight?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon's day had flown by with only the odd interruption from colleagues, stopping by to wish her luck, as the rumour mill spread her news. For the first time in a while the unknown lay before her and her dulled emotions began to finally stir.

She was late going home but at least her work was complete so Cho could start off fresh in her role tomorrow. Another, and if she was honest, the main reason she had remained was that she had hoped to escape unnoticed. She had already said her good bye to the team but she had felt Jane's eyes on her throughout the day and the emotions she saw there had been gaining strength.

Mashburn had sent her their itinerary, the first stop was Paris followed by Italy and then Dubrovnik, where he planned to acquire some land as the tourism industry was booming. After that who knows, she had plenty of savings and Walter was intending to foot most of the bills, in spite of her protests.

She was truly excited, it was the first time in a long time she had felt that way... tomorrow she would pack up her life and go on an adventure.

Despite all this, regardless of her finally fulfilling her dreams, she was somewhat sad. Her face scrunched up at her wayward thought, no sad wasn't the right word, more … … off, like something inside her felt wrong.

It wasn't a big feeling, more like an undercurrent. She knew it was just doubts, this was a huge move for her, but the words with the wrong man traitorously echoed through her mind.

She mentally chastised herself, she needed to focus on Walter, okay yes she didn't love him but he didn't expect her too and if those feelings changed well he would welcome them instead of treating her like a pariah who was in his way.

Earlier she had wanted Jane to do something as a small part of her still wanted him to want her to stay, but as the hours passed she realised she was hoping for a way out because she was scared of breaking her own mould. She wanted to do this in spite of anyone, she needed this.

Lisbon was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Jane enter. She glanced up to see his cold eyes regarding her; okay evidently he was done thinking.

"So that's it huh, so long, farewell, I'm gone," he snapped.

"Yes" Lisbon said tiredly, she was not in the mood for a row.

"This is low Teresa" Jane growled.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused by both his tone and inference.

"Yes I messed up, I know this, but proving your point by running away with Mashburn of all people, it's low," he hissed.

Lisbon was too weary to engage in mental warfare, "There is nothing wrong with Walter, Jane." She moved from behind her desk, brushing past him to get the photo frames on her side cabinet.

As she passed, Jane snagged her arm rougher than was needed, pulling her directly to him.

She looked up at him, "What Jane? What do you want?"

His eyes burned into hers, his emotions swallowing his irises completely, "I want you to stop this foolishness and stay."

She spoke softly now, their closeness intimate, "Why should I? As you said what is there here for me but work."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Do I? It sure as Hell felt real, and besides that, you were right. I do want to travel, find adventure, and relax without the threat of a serial killer over me," she admitted.

"Unless he _is_ Red John" Jane pointed out.

"What?" she yelled, pulling back from him, "Are you kidding me?"

"It makes sense, him sidling on in, sleeping with you; dangling your desires in front of you, just to get at me... it's what I'd do."

Lisbon scoffed at his audacity, "Figures you'd see it like that, not that he likes me and wants me for me, nope it's all about you. Just like my life has been for a decade. Well no more Jane, no doubt you'll adapt, you sure did in Vegas, but instead this time I'm leaving."

"This isn't like you, running away with a billionaire; you look like a desperate woman clinging on to her last chance..." Before the words were fully out of his mouth her palm connected with his face.

He was horrified at himself for causing the disgust on her face, again.

"Get out," she screamed, anger flooding her system.

"Lisbon, I..." he stuttered, grasping for words. For once they failed him completely; he didn't know how to fix this.

"Get out Jane... actually..." she turned and grabbed the last of her stuff shoving it into the cardboard box. "I'll go as there is clearly nothing left here anyway. This place has become a prison for you Jane, sure the walls are in your mind but they are just as confining and I no longer want to be your cellmate."

He watched as she jiggled the items and strolled out, pausing at the threshold. Her shoulders visibly slumped and she turned framed by the doorway, "You could have just been happy for me you know..." she added faintly.

He still couldn't formulate a response as he watched her go; he didn't know why he couldn't be happy for her either.

As the doors closed on the elevator he couldn't help but think that his words had yet again cost him the most important thing he had. Ten years and he was still no wiser than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Oh boy I should never give an ETA on my next chapter posting, it never works out. Job, commute, family, Paddy's day… anyway I'm sorry, I have no excuse as I've had this thing mostly written since before I posted the first chapter but time to double check it, is slim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Thank you to the guests and reviewers, they make me post, and feel terrible for any delays. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chalky blue merged with light orange as the blazing flame sank into the horizon. Its fiery light silhouetted the buildings to Lisbon's north, forming abstract black shapes; stark and rigid in the sky.

Lisbon waited for the set of twinkling lights to begin. She had grown to love the illumination of the Eiffel tower as dusk arrived. She ran her hand absentmindedly over the decorated stone; its polished surface was still bright in the fading luminosity.

She loved it here, it had been her dream for years to come and see this city, granted she had believed she would do it as a honeymoon destination, but it was better this way. Regardless it had been real and wonderful and anyway she had spent too long waiting on someday.

She sat down in the grooved stone seat; the Pont Neuf was the perfect place to watch the city shift from day to night. The soothing lap of the waves from the Seine fused with laughter on the wind. There was always the thrum of tourists and locals merging with the hum of the city, which formed a natural sound that calmed her.

Perhaps it was her inability to understand the language that made this possible or maybe the knowledge that no one knew her here, that she could be anyone, was what put her at peace.

She could smell coffee and flowers as a couple passed her. They chatted in an unknown tongue but their devotion was obvious. He watched her with an intensity that was enviable, as if she held his life in her hands. Suddenly the man grabbed her, easily lifting the woman as she cried out in surprise. Lisbon's mouth lifted at their antics, this city was filled to the brim with lovers.

It was vibrant here, alive and passionate, people moved through the street like blood through veins. It was so far from her daily grind in Sacramento and these last four weeks had been so magical, she almost forgot the pain that had sent her here.

Lisbon's body shivered with the chill of the oncoming night, she should probably return to the hotel. It was not far from here and grander than anything she had ever stayed in before bar her one night with Walter a few years back. It was a sumptuous mix of satins and silks with hard wood floors and antique pieces that made her feel uncharacteristically feminine.

'Like an angry little princess' echoed around her head and she shook the sound of his voice from her mind. She determinedly ignored how even the memory of his drawled version of her name sent thrills through her.

She shifted in the alcove, moving her eyes from the illuminated structure to the Louvre. Usually at this time she would stroll through the gardens but tonight she felt more pensive. Perhaps it was the knowledge that their time here was coming to an end, perhaps not.

She was so lost in thought; she failed to hear the man arrive behind her. Walter slid his arm around her delicate shoulders, but hastily removed it when Lisbon flinched.

Mashburn smiled to cover his hurt at her reaction, his grin glittering in the fading light. "Sorry, I thought you heard me call you," he explained.

"No, it's me I was miles away," Lisbon said, though neither had to strain to imagine exactly where.

He handed he a rose that he had concealed behind his back. She smiled at the gesture, curling up beside him. He was wonderful, attentive, and caring but despite Lisbon's reinvigorated view on life she felt almost nothing. The lust she had initially been bombarded with had fizzled, now as much she tried to reawaken these thoughts, she just couldn't seem to.

He had given her everything she could want, anticipated her needs as best he could, and treated her as if she were priceless. She figured having a mentalist by her side for a decade had ruined her, that Jane had created an ideal no one could live up to.

She ran the pad of her finger over the delicate petals, its vibrant red contrasted against her finger. It was so soft and beautifully delicate; Lisbon had to resist the urge to crush it, forever scarring its perfection.

She knew it was irrational but part of her wanted to scream. She hated herself for her traitorous heart. She had a good man, a sweet man and so help her she would be grateful for him.

She took a breath and turned towards Walter. He was handsome and together they probably looked perfect to an outsider, sitting, embracing each other in the most romantic city in the world. She was mad at herself for failing to be in this moment with him. Still they had a new city and a new adventure and she would leave her doubts here, she promised herself.

"Hungry?" Walter asked, running his hand up her arm to stave off the goosebumps that had everything to do with the temperature.

She nodded her agreement. She could murder a juicy hamburger.

"I was thinking seafood pasta?" he suggested.

"Sounds good" she answered, and it did, she could, no would make this work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly two months and Jane missed her. It was frustrating, trying to keep up the charade for the remaining team members and his drinking was becoming more of a crutch than he cared to admit. His mind kept wandering to his missing partner. Where was she? How was she? Did she miss him too?

The noise of the wind blowing full force outside the window was distracting and he was chilled despite being inside and sheltered from its voraciousness. It irritated him how the CBI had ceased to be a place of comfort now and he could no longer relax here.

Cho had made it crystal clear that he was not welcome to nap in Lisbon's old office, so he couldn't even rest under her blanket, on her couch anymore and it would look strange if he brought it out here.

Sometimes he snuck in at night, her lingering scent lulled him for a while.

It had been weeks and weeks of nothing, not a peep at least not directly. She had sent a postcard when she was leaving Paris a month into her trip. She addressed it to Grace.

He couldn't talk to Lisbon about any of his concerns, ideas or plans as they were separated by so much more than land and sea. He couldn't help but hope this was as hard for her as it was for him. He was petty like that.

He had another dream the night before; he had been back in Vegas. It was painful to put on the persona that got his family killed over and over, even in his dreams. He longed for her reassuring hand at the end.

"Hi," a pretty blonde chirped as she entered the bull pen, "You mind?" she gestured to the empty seat by his desk, placing her pert rump down before he could respond.

"No of course not," he replied, though it wasn't like she gave him a real choice, was it.

"So, I'm Sadie," she opened with, "I'm helping out your team, while you're short staffed."

Jane leaned over shaking her outstretched hand, "Patrick Jane," he smiled.

Just what he needed another giddy girl, she and Van Pelt were going to love each other. He regarded her closely; she would have been his type twenty years ago, sweet, breezy, naive. When did he start finding those traits wearisome and repulsive?

She was chatting animatedly but Jane tuned her out, distracted by a picture on one of the television screens that looped the news constantly.

Mashburn filled the screen, shaking hands with a Californian Senator and it was live. He searched for signs of Lisbon. Where was she? Were they back in Sacramento already? He needed to find them and talk to her.

He shot up out of his chair, and past a shocked Sadie. If she was near he would find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jane rapped repeatedly on the hotel door, hating the déjà vu that reminded him of the last time he was here. His frustration grew, fuelled by his memory, if Walter didn't open the door soon, he would knock it down.

He raised his fist again right as the door opened. Clearly just roused from sleep, Walter looked at him with confusion.

"Patrick what brings you here?" he croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Can I come in?" Jane shoved past him not giving him the opportunity to refuse.

The room was dark, with only a single lamp illuminating the space. He was unable to see signs of her in the gloom.

"Dear friend, while it is always good to see you, I am terribly jet lagged and have a meeting in the morning," Mashburn groused.

"I need to speak to Lisbon," Jane explained, trying to see around the other man.

"Well call her then," Mashburn suggested.

"She won't answer, so can you get her?" Jane gestured to the other room.

"You think she's here?" Walter chuckled.

"She isn't?"

"No she decided to remain travelling. While I was disappointed, I could understand her reasons," he shrugged.

"You left her there, how could you do that to her?" Jane shouted.

"I offered to bring her back; she knew it was a work emergency. It's not like I left her without a word for six months," Walter countered, annoyed by Jane's tone.

Okay, Jane thought, he deserved that. Taking a breath to calm himself, he tried again a little more reasonably, "Can you tell me where she is please."

Mashburn crossed his arms, amusement etched on his face, "I don't think she wants you to know."

Jane lost his thin grip on his patience, "I will find out one way or another, so just tell me. I like you, let's keep it that way."

"I don't respond to idle threats Patrick. You know that. Yet I feel that every time you see her you drive a wedge further between you both, which in turn pushes her closer to me. So in the interest of finally resolving her lingering doubts, she is in Dubrovnik at the Hotel Alexandria for a few more days, maybe a week. So what will you do?" he questioned.

Jane stared at the man, seeking signs of deception, seeing none; he turned and left without a word. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew he couldn't lose her to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon dodged people as they milled around her, the small town's walls filled with tourists. It was a beautiful place, crammed with ornately decorated buildings, hundreds of years older than the oldest buildings in Sacramento or Chicago. She adored the town, it was so different from Paris and Italy, but yet again she was getting ready to move on.

She had toured the city several times and was headed to her favourite spot away from the fray.

Moving through the crowd, she walked to the back walls. Following the side streets she moved to a small doorway cut into the stone. Inside a small cafe bar sat nestled on top of the rocks with steps down to the azure ocean below; she lay out her towel and removed her wrap dress. The sun was strong and she felt it caress her skin.

Walking across the hot stones to the edge, she plunged into the cold clear sea. The water was calm and she easily sliced through it, enjoying the feel on her body. She loved being by the ocean, she understood Jane's obsession with it more and more these days. Reprimanding herself, she looped back around to the metal rungs. Emerging, the warm air was like a balm on her skin as she moved out from the Adriatic.

She felt eyes watching her and casually glanced up at the walls above her, it was not unusual as tourists often explored the area from above. She herself, had walked around them a few days before, it was how she found this spot. She froze mid stride as she saw a halo of golden curls catch the sun. The light was in her eyes and the man was high above her, making her view difficult. She saw him casually move away and her rational mind kicked in.

He didn't know where she was, she had made Walter promise and even if he did he wouldn't come here, he had made it abundantly clear that she didn't matter. No it was her brain playing tricks on her, really right after she was thinking about him, she sees him... far too coincidental.

Lying down she signalled for a wine. She was wholly embracing the lifestyle here. She had never felt more relaxed though she was missing company. She had called Grace a few days ago for an update and ended up on the phone for over an hour.

She was glad the distance was allowing them to deepen their friendship. She had avoided the topic of her ex-consultant and Grace had not provided any information either and that suited her fine, perfect in fact. Except that apart from his Vegas trip this was longest they have gone without talking and he was her best friend at least on her side and her treacherous self-missed him.

She picked up her drink forcing herself to think of other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been way to close for Jane's liking, had he not moved away, then ducked behind one of the cannons she would have seen him. He had to be more careful, at least until he decided what to do and getting caught, mouth open and gaping like an old pervert was not going to be his plan A.

He shuddered despite the heat as the now forever imprinted image of his goddess emerging from the sea replayed itself.

He had yawned while he watched Lorelei frolic naked, while on the other end of the scale, Lisbon's modestly covered, glistening creamy skin, had sent a bolt of lust to somewhere that was supposed to be off limits.

He tried to rationalise the reaction, let's face it Lorelei happily bared her assets for anyone who would spare a passing glance, while Lisbon never showed off her curves, though she should, always, if that's what she is hiding under her boring blouses and dull slacks.

It was the novelty factor. That was all.

He stumbled around the wall stopping at the nearest cafe and ordering an ice tea as a cold shower was off limits. He had found her easier than he had thought, although her fair skin and dark hair separated her from the majority of sun worshippers here, it was more than that.

He sensed her; it was some weird tick he developed years ago, an ability to know when she was close. Gulping down the drink as soon as it was placed on the table, he thanked the waitress, tipped generously and snuck back to his viewpoint.

Clandestinely he watched as she lay down and sipped her drink, she seemed at peace, fully relaxed and he truly just wanted to climb down the nearest exit and join her. He wanted to share in this moment with her, to see a side of her he never experienced and if he was honest, seeing that body of hers up close was a huge enticement too.

Purely for the novelty of this situation of course.

He dragged his hand over his face, this would not do, while he hadn't exactly planned on what he was going to do when he got here, lusting after Lisbon was definitely not an option. No he would convince her that she belonged in Sacramento and pronto, he would just have to figure out how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm always so touched to recieve them. Guests I can't thank you enough for your support and kind words and shared opinions on Jane.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sunny disposition**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon had decided tomorrow she would leave for Split, she was sad to go but felt it was time to move on, partly because she had seen all she wanted too and partly because she had seen way more than she wished too.

She was being plagued by hallucinations of a certain fair haired, pain in her ass consultant, ever since she first saw that tourist on the wall a few days ago.

Her mind had been conjuring his image in the most random of settings. Like when she had gone to one of the religious ceremonies held in a local church, during the procession she had glanced out through the doors and instead of sunshine all she saw a halo of cherub curls.

Then in the course of one of her strolls through a side street she had spied a grey vest on a crisp blue shirt and finally when she had sought solace on a stony beach away from the city, she had spotted a silhouette of a man with slightly dishevelled locks and Jane's cocky walk in the distance and was overcome with familiarity and lust.

Damn curls would be the death of her. She had even entertained the idea that she could perhaps find the lookalike and well… fulfil some fantasies, but even she had some boundaries she wouldn't cross.

She supposed it was natural that a decades worth of friendship and pseudo romance would exhibit itself but she hated it, while she was happy for the most part here all these little reminders were tainting it.

Nonetheless in those moments she longed for Jane. It was pathetic; he was probably in his attic completely focused on his maddening quest, easily forgetting all about her, meanwhile here she was manifesting his likeness on strangers.

She had become someone she despised, totally hung up on an unavailable man.

She was in the mood to drown her self in gelato and swiftly moved to one of the small parks just below the walkway into the city. Purchasing mint and coffee scoops she settled on one of the benches. Enjoying the sweet treat, she watched the people move in and out of the entrance in the old walls above her.

Refocusing her thoughts to a more pleasurable train, she glanced around her. She was struck by this place; imagining it years ago, what it was like then as a moat with horses and carriages, passing above her.

She sighed her contentment and flicked chunks of ice-cream to the wild cats, it had been a while since she had been in this park and she enjoyed the solitude. Spare a few stragglers and the vender, she was almost completly alone.

The sun beamed down, but a light breeze prevented her from overheating. Right as she was beginning to doze, she saw him. Frantically looking around the bridge above, her Jane doppelganger had arrived.

It was uncanny, the same build, height, hair, three piece suit ... ...

_Three piece suit_, in this heat. No it couldn't be, but it was, it was no mirage, that bastard was here and obviously had been for days.

"You son of a bitch" she bellowed, causing several passersby and one blonde devil to look down to the park below.

"Lisbon wait there," Jane called rushing to find the way down.

Wait? yeah right, he'd like that wouldn't he. She stormed towards the nearest exit throwing the leftover ice-cream to the cats.

She reached it just as Jane came though the entrance. She moved as fast as she could but was blocked by tourists, letting the man gain on her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her. "I can explain," he breathed out heavily after the sudden exertion.

"Oh can you… great, because it looks like you've been spying on me for days, like a weird, unscrupulous stalker," she snarled.

"You saw me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, you stand out a mile, but in my head I rationalised no, it couldn't be, because my consultant has a job thousands of miles away," she yelled.

Jane smiled at her use of my, but swiftly covered it up when her hand clenched into a fist.

"Explain Jane and fast," she threatened.

He pulled her away from the crowd and their nosey stares, back into the park, both so he could have her to himself and also to avoid some humiliation if she hit him, which was looking very likely.

"I hated how we left it," he started.

"So you thought you'll just follow me?" she asked incredulously. "Wait how did you even find me? Have you tapped my phone?" she screeched.

Jane laughed at her paranoia, as if he'd even know how to do that, "Hush woman no, I met Mashburn, he said you were alone and I became concerned for your safety, add to that our argument and I knew we needed to talk, face to face."

"Walter told you, but why?" She seemed surprised by this news and a little hurt.

"I gave him no choice," Jane explained, he did like Mashburn, even if he had gone where he shouldn't have.

"I don't doubt that." Lisbon stated, her eyes narrowing as her anger returned.

"Listen, if something happened to you over here because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Jane said, surprised by the truth in his words.

"_Because of you?_ I'm not here _because of you Jane_." How dare he think it was all about him, their argument may have been the catalyst but it was because of so much more.

"I hurt you; I said some things that were severe. I get why you left," Jane explained, trying to calm her down.

Lisbon slapped him across the face, "You think everything is about you, you really are a selfish, egotistical bastard, you know that." She muttered obsenities as she turned, joining the people and leaving him behind.

He watched as Lisbon walked back into the swarm of tourists, leaving him again, with a stinging face and a bruised ego. That was both times he had tried to explain himself and both time she ended up slapping him, things were not going well.

Still Lisbon would no doubt re-emerge tonight to eat and he would reappear then. He had come this far and a slap was hardly going to stop him, besides she could have punched him so it wasn't all that bad. No he would just double his efforts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening had snuck up on her and the sun was sinking fast. Lisbon was getting ready in her hotel room, sorting through her thoughts and what she would need, but it was slow going as she kept distracting herself, replaying her earlier conversation with Jane.

She separated out what she required for the following day and packed away what she could. She was hungry but afraid to venture outside in case Jane showed up. She had spent the afternoon veering between anger and confusion at his antics before finally falling it to a fitful sleep.

Who follows someone across the globe so they won't be alone? Part of her figured it must mean he cares but then he also had a tendency to overreact to guilt and he truly believed this had been all about him.

Could he really suppose that she would change her behaviour and her whole life because of him?

Yes he hadn't helped, but her restlessness had been present for a while. It irritated her that he could imagine that she would react in such a manner because of a guy. Then again she was hiding out in her room because of one, so it roughly equated to the same thing.

Lisbon decided she was going out despite Jane. Slipping on a patterned dress she fluffed her salt tousled hair, she had to admit her proximity to the ocean was doing wonders for her curls, they were effortlessly sexy with no fuss. She quickly added some subtle makeup to finish the look and she was ready to hit the road.

Placing her clothes for tomorrow on the chair, she put away all but her small toiletry bag in her case. She was going to depart the town and get the earliest bus leaving Dubrovnik and away from Patrick Jane.

That decision made, her only remaining problem was how to go somewhere he wouldn't expect tonight. She pondered her dilemma as she descended in the lift. Moving to the outer doors, at the last second she turned towards the concierge.

"Hi," she greeted, "I was wondering if you could recommend a good restaurant, I don't mind if it's near or far," she added, though her stomach disagreed.

The man nodded repeatedly and handed her a card with directions on the back, mercifully it wasn't a long way away and was near the promenade. She thanked him and left.

Families, couples and various happy individuals strolled casually down the tree lined walkway, a sense of tranquility surrounding them.

Dusk was overtaking the earlier light and some faint stars were shining through, it was hard to believe just how far she had come from that lonely night in Sacramento, when she wallowed in misery.

She smiled happily and sent a silent thanks to God that she had risked it all. She was withering away there and this was exactly what she needed, although she was missing Walter's company somewhat, she was still so much more satisfied here.

Not to mention she still had plenty of money left as Mashburn had footed the bill for almost everything up until this point and had hinted in a call earlier that evening, that he may be able to rejoin her soon.

She couldn't help but speculate if that was because he missed her or felt bad about telling Jane where she was. Either way he got an earful regardless of his attempts to appease her.

She arrived at the restaurant and was delighted with the recommendation, well at least from the outside. It was glass panelled so the night sky and ocean were visible but the seats had high backs giving patrons privacy, with low lighting and candles completing the look.

The Maître'd glanced up at her arrival and beamed at her. "Welcome Miss… ?"

"Lisbon," she supplied, "Table for one."

"Please follow me," he said in a thick accent. He led her to the back where the view was even better. She smiled gratefully at him until he stopped her in front of a table where an occupant already sat.

"Your beautiful companion had arrived Mister Jane," he formally informed him before bowing and scurrying off.

"You do look lovely Lisbon," Jane added tenderly, rising to guide her in.

"Go to Hell Jane," she spat, "I'm leaving."

His hand caught her wrist as she spun to go. "Please Teresa, don't" he begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" she growled, though her traitorous heart had sped up at his use of her given name.

"I have no good reason to give you other than I miss you," he said sincerely, "and I want to buy you dinner."

She stopped for a moment weighing her options. Okay she was still hurt, but she had missed him too, and she felt more mellow than she had months ago, so what was the harm. Not to mention some company would be nice for a change.

"Fine you can buy me dinner, and wine but not the local stuff… its vile," she warned.

He beamed at her agreement; she had forgotten how beautiful it was up close, perhaps this was a bad idea afterall.

Their waiter appeared almost as soon as she sat, as if he had been warned she may flee. Jane ordered for an army and sent the man away with a cheerful flourish.

Another man appeared instantaneously with wine; it was like he was ready for them, just waiting on her arrival.

Their waiters' behaviour raised an obvious question. "Jane how did you know I'd be here?" Lisbon asked, bringing her glass to her lips.

Jane watched its journey and braced for her wrath, "I paid your concierge to recommend this place."

"What?" she shrilled.

"I needed to see you and I figured you'd try out-smarting me," he shrugged.

"I should be furious Jane. Stalking, bribing, blackmail, I mean what's next?" Lisbon moved to go.

"Please don't Lisbon, lets just enjoy the meal, and I promise I'll behave," he pleaded, his eyes capturing hers. She could see his fear and desperation.

Lisbon nodded and settled back in her seat; once again surprised by her lack of anger, then again she supposed she was used to him at this stage. Then another question popped into her head.

"Wait, how did you know exactly when I'd eat?" she demanded, picking at the bread sticks.

"Well I figured you were too angry for lunch and that you'd get hungry early. Also you like the sunset, but in reality I was willing to wait all night for you to show" he trailed off.

Lisbon was oddly touched by his gesture. She smiled over the table at him and he returned it. She had missed this more than she realised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Oh I am horrendous at updates even when the story is written and just waiting on a quick revewiw! My life is crazy busy at the moment but hey you don't care about that so instead Ive given you guys a longer chapter as an apology. If you're still there.

Thanks to those who keep reviewing and I promise Ill pm those who I can. You put a smile on my face, truly.

**Disclaimer: **I own jack sh!t. Annnd I may have rushed through the grammer check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal had been delicious, the seafood and vegetables were beyond delectable and they both had eaten to excess. Jane was glad to see Lisbon had put on some of the pounds she had lost in his six month absence. She was still tiny but she now had a healthy glow. He watched the candle light play off her skin as she stared out at the ocean.

She looked happy, more so than he had seen in a long time. He was selfish enough to think that tonight he had been a part of that. They had kept things light, talking about the food, weather and of course the history of the city.

It had been one of the most pleasant nights he had had in a long while and certainly the only good one he'd had since she left. They had polished off a bottle of wine and now the restaurant was closing but Jane realised he couldn't let the night finish yet, he needed more time with her.

"Would you care for a walk?" he prompted awakening Lisbon from her reverie.

She paused a second before nodding her agreement.

"Well why don't you go powder your nose while I take care of the bill" he suggested, tempering down his glee.

While she moved to the bathroom Jane fixed up the bill, asking for some champagne to take with him. They had plastic flutes for just such a purpose and Jane didn't want to think of what the usual meaning behind his actions would mean. Tonight he was celebrating their friendship, she was Lisbon and he was Jane, they were close friends who had been apart for too long and that was all, he knew this.

They strolled down the rocky shore while Jane hid his surprise beneath his jacket. Lisbon settled down on a wooden jetty removing her shoes and swirling her feet through the water. Jane sat down beside her, gently placing his concealed contraband on the wood.

He too removed his shoes and rolled up his trousers. The moon was bright in the clear night sky illuminating Lisbon's pale skin; her feet were almost like beacons in the murky depths. She really was light personified.

He revealed the champagne and she chuckled softly, they both refrained from talking, somehow knowing the solitude and silence should not be broken.

Sipping the liquid Lisbon stared mesmerised by the view while Jane watched her equally enraptured. They stayed like this for a while, reacquainting them-selves with each others familiar presence. They had never needed words; it was like they functioned on a different level to others.

The shrill of Lisbon's ringtone pierced the night and Lisbon jumped, dropping her glass and its contents. Jane slowed his heart rate; the noise had caught him off guard too. Lisbon mouthed sorry as she answered, and Jane couldn't help but feel put out by the interruption.

"Hi Grace, how are you, it's very early there," Lisbon noted.

Jane could hear Van Pelts voice but was unable to make out her words. Her tone spoke volumes though; she was anxious and more than a little scared.

"Wait… wait slow down ... ...what? You're not making any sense?" Lisbon interrupted.

Jane moved closer, nervous about the possibility of bad news. Had Red John struck again or perhaps one of the team been hurt?

"Grace... GRACE... Red John does not have Jane... how do I know? Because he's sitting right beside me. Umm hmm, no... NO, he was stalking me and I caught him ... ... Oh I agree totally. Talk soon." Lisbon finished, pressing the hang-up button with more force than necessary.

Lisbon tuned to look at him with rekindled fury in her eyes and Jane knew this night was over.

"You went missing five days ago. The team gave you some leeway but as its nearing a week with no contact and no news, _they thought you were dead_." Lisbon snarled at him.

"But I'm not," Jane countered, failing to see why she was mad. Okay he should have let them know but he had disappeared for longer.

"That not the point Jane," she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I think you'll find it is," he argued.

Lisbon was aggravated by his apathy, why he couldn't see what others did, "Jane you left without a word. Forgetting about your job for a second, you worried your co workers and friends unnecessarily. You behave like a needy, attention seeking child, who does what ever he wants regardless of who it hurts."

"That's not fair, I didn't mean for them to think that, I just wanted to find you." Okay he should have said something but he was worried they would try stopping him, and then when he was here he had become distracted.

"So you decided that running out of the building at high speed and then not showing up to work would, what? Go unnoticed?" sometimes she thought he was actually mentally damaged.

"Yes, I mean no, I just didn't think," he tried to explain; really he had seen Mashburn and gone on from there.

"You never do, but you still hurt people anyway," she replied sadly, getting up.

"Lisbon please don't go," he implored.

"I have to Jane, thank you for a nice evening but it's late." She gathered her stuff and slipped her feet back into her shoes, "Call Van Pelt and the airline and go home" she added.

He watched her walk away, giving her a minute or two head start before following. She may be a cop but it was late and she is an attractive woman who had been drinking. Not to mention he needed to know that she got home okay, it was a strange compulsion he's had for a while now.

He's on first name basis with the security men who patrol her apartment block these days and was pretty sure he was putting their kids through college, paying to keep her safe and his interference quiet.

He followed her undetected and was glad when she entered her lobby. He would call Van Pelt and explain his absence and cover the fact he would not be coming back yet, not without their boss in tow.

He was disappointed as he watched her go, It had all been going so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon arrived at the bus station later than she had intended, but her mind had refused to shut off the night before so she had been too exhausted to get up when she planned. Still she was here now and ready to go.

"Morning Lisbon" Jane cheerfully called, placing his bag on the ground next to hers.

"I thought I told you to go home" she scowled menacingly. How, no why was he here.

"Oh don't worry I set sweet Grace straight and apologised profusely to her and the team. Also when have I ever done what you've told me" he chortled.

Lisbon was livid at his disregard for her desires. "Jane leave, I neither want nor need you here. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because it's not true" he teased.

"I hate you, I do" she seethed pulling her bag away from his and moving to the other side of the bus terminal.

They stayed like that for a full ten minutes until people began boarding the coach and she had to move to join them.

Lisbon harrumphed as Jane hovered near her in the queue, this was supposed to be relaxing and a vacation from her life, instead she was stuck with the main thing that caused her the stress she was trying to escape.

While she had been disappointed that Walter had to leave, she was okay with doing things on her own, following her own whims and desires. Now, instead she was being followed.

She glared at him as she stowed her bag underneath the hold.

"So Lisbon, why are we getting the bus, surely your pay isn't so little as to warrant the use of public transport," Jane piped up, trying to bait her into talking to him.

"I can afford to drive Jane, the coastal route is supposed to be breathtaking and I wanted to be able to see it, not just the road. Its four and a half hours of barely touched beauty okay" she retorted.

"Fine sorry I asked" he whined, wishing they could go back to the pleasantness of last night.

They remained in silence as the queue moved forward. As they reached the doors, Lisbon held back a little, waiting on Jane to enter first. She let him sit before sliding into a window seat away from him and placing her bags on the spare one. He was put out by her move but knew better than to push his luck, he could move closer later.

They had only gone twenty minutes before they hit their first scheduled stop. There was a large group at the stop, a mixture of over excited tourists and locals. Lisbon shifted her bags to make room, and Jane decided to pounce but was beaten to the seat by a woman with a young child. An older woman plopped down by him, following his gaze she watched as Lisbon played with the young boy.

Chuckling to herself she addressed Jane with excellent English, "Don't worry your wife will forgive you, holidays can be equally as stressful as they are enjoyable" she told him comfortingly.

"What?" Jane enquired finally looking at the woman.

She nodded to his ring and then to Lisbon. "I used to do the same after a fight, look for space but I always wanted him to come after me," she assured him.

"Oh no it's not like that, she _really_ doesn't want me around" Jane clarified, his eyes drifting back to Lisbon.

"Love is always like that, there is a saying that some people put up walls to keep people out, others, to see who cares enough to scale them" she finished, patting him lightly on the hand before reaching into her bag for a book.

Jane sat back heavily into the seat. The scratchy faux wool was unpleasant against his exposed skin. This was going to be torture, four and a half hours of silence, when he could be dazzling Lisbon with facts and observations. She was being mean and ridiculous.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the frustration and focused on forming a plan.

A few hours later Jane awoke with surprise, he never dozed off on transport, never. And he felt off slightly, nothing much just a twinge of unpleasantness in his stomach. The stress was getting to him.

He automatically searched for Lisbon, aware there was chance if they had a stop she may have used it as a way to escape him. Relieved, he found her where he had left her, with one small addition. She was now holding the boy as his mother took a nap beside her.

That was his woman, always helping out. It amazed him even with the language barrier that people automatically trusted her.

She was pointing out scenery to the enraptured little boy on her lap, smiling and murmuring to him. He seemed equal parts fascinated with what she was showing him as he was with the freckles on her skin. Every now and then he would tug some of her hair through his chubby fingers while Lisbon beamed at him.

"She'll make a good mother, you should not wait much longer," his seat mate chimed in, never looking up from her page.

"Maybe she doesn't want children," Jane countered, impressed by the woman's stealthy observations.

"No the two twenty year olds who moved seats away from the boy, don't want children, she has doted on that child for nearly three hours. Even I grow tired of my grandkids after two," she laughed.

Jane smiled at the woman, really looking at her for the first time. Her hands had gnarled from years of hard labour, and her sun leathered skin showed her age but she had a wizened face with laughter lines etched deep into her skin. She was no doubt a loving and caring mother and grandmother.

"I doubt that, I'm sure that bag you have contains several presents for them," he challenged.

"Perhaps," she conceded, "It doesn't change the truth though."

"And what is that?" Jane asked getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"That, if you don't someone will" she warned, satisfied she had hit her point home.

Jane let their talk drop, bombarded by images of Walter and Teresa and their possible offspring. He knew Mash would do it in a heartbeat and this new Lisbon was a wild card he couldn't predict. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He remained in silence for the rest of the journey focusing on Lisbon, trying to get a read on the situation. She stared out the window as her new friend rested comfortably on her chest, sleeping soundly.

He wished he knew what she was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The uneasiness in his stomach had increased to an insistent throb. For a man who adored the out doors, he had never been more grateful to see a city appear before him on the horizon. Lisbon was reluctantly handing back her companion to his mother. The woman now visibly more rested was clearly thanking Lisbon profusely.

It was busier than he would have thought in the city. He hoped Lisbon's hotel would have a room near her as he was afraid given the opportunity she may choose to lose him. The bus jostled and he was dragged out of his reverie by a very strong flip in his stomach.

It had been years but he knew that feeling... he was most assuredly going to be sick. His seatmate whom, he had thought was sleeping passed him a plastic bag without opening her eyes. This woman had clearly mastered mentalism and was choosing to use her powers for her own amusement by simply messing with foreigners on buses. It was brilliant and something he should store away for a possible future retirement plan.

The station was along the boulevard and the sun was hitting the ocean in such a mesmerising way, that had he not been using all he had to keep his breakfast down, it would have had him in awe of its beauty.

Instead he would trade it all for a clean bathroom. The bus shuddered to a stop and his stomach heaved, okay he yielded, the bathroom didn't have to be clean.

The passengers shuffled off in a slow carefree way that bordered on rude and had he not feared it would tell the bile which way to go, he would have bounced up and down in impatience. Lisbon turned around with an irritated glare that softened immediately, her forehead crinkling as she took him in, great so he not only felt ill but looked it too, wonderful.

The old woman patted his arm and smiled, "see she cares, you're _her_ overgrown child" she moved out and towards the door. Pausing at the exit she turned and added "for now."

He really had to rethink his condescending reading of people at scenes; it was both annoying and unwelcome. Stepping off the air-conditioned bus, the heat was a powerful force, like standing in front of a furnace at full blast. He immediately felt worse.

Lisbon had already gathered both their bags and had moved to the side to allow others access.

"Are you okay" she asked coldly, but her eyes betrayed her concern.

"I've had better days, but I have a feeling it will get worse and soon" Jane grimaced.

"Okay I'll hail down a taxi, where is your hotel?" Lisbon asked in a gentler way.

"Umm…" his mind couldn't come up with anything to get him out of this.

"You do have one right?" Lisbon checked, watching him closely.

"Well I had no idea where you were going or when you would go there, so no" he confessed, absolutly sure she would kill him but not so sure he would mind given his current state.

She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and irritation, "Jesus Jane that's great, just great."

She began trying to flag down a taxi while he leaned against their suitcases; he no longer cared where he went just as long as he arrived there soon.

He watched as Lisbon succeeded in getting a taxi and began discussing something animatedly, with the odd finger jab in his direction. She looked dismayed at the drivers answer.

She stomped over to him and started to pull the cases regardless of his using them as a leaning post.

"Let's go Jane" she ordered, half dragging him to the car.

"Where am I going?"

"To my hotel. There is a bunch of yachts that arrived in today and a bunch more going out tomorrow for some annual party, so the whole city is booked out. Sunday though you're on your own. Thankfully they were expecting two anyway," she added more to herself.

That image was his last line; he felt his stomach lurch and barely choked the bile back down. Lisbon watched him fight to not be sick, and her face lost its edge.

"Come on Jane, its not far" Lisbon soothed, tugging him far more kindly towards the car.

The journey was a blur and mercifully short, he had tried to focus on biofeedback and not the hum of the engine and had fought through the rolls.

He shuffled into the air-conditioned reception as the driver brought in their bags and Lisbon went to the desk. More gestures towards him and they were speedily deposited in their room.

Jane rushed to the toilet and said goodbye to his stomach contents and his dignity with one mighty retch. He was immediately drenched in sweat and gripped the porcelain, while praying for a swift death.

His stomach just kept going and he wondered was this his karmic punishment for his behaviour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hehe, I'm horrendous at keeping to my own time line for updates, sorry, so in apology it's another long one!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and are still reading this. Thanks to my guest reviewers too who I cant personally thank.**

**Mistakes are all mine as grammar is not my strong point!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Jane woke feeling exhausted and like someone had kicked him in the stomach. Perhaps Lisbon had while he was asleep, he complained. He could feel the cool tiles below him and raised his head slightly; he was on the floor but covered in a plush blanket.

He glanced up and saw Lisbon sitting crossed legged, her back against the bathtub fighting sleep. She sat on a cushion, her head repeatedly dropping to her chest before she shook herself awake again.

"Hey," he croaked.

"You're awake," she responded in surprise, eyes alert and scanning him.

"You were talking in your sleep... and drooling," he teased, but it came out in a broken voice he would swear was someone else's.

Recognising the reference, she barked a surprised laugh, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," he told her honestly, struggling to sit up.

"Well drink some of this," she instructed, passing him a bottle of water.

He took it and swallowed some gratefully, his stomach protested strongly but it stayed down.

They waited a few more minutes as he drank more water, but with no signs of further vomiting, Lisbon helped him to the bedroom.

It was larger than he had thought but he didn't pay much attention. He just wanted to be horizontal and motionless again.

"Strip," Lisbon commanded, "and no jokes Jane, you have nothing I haven't seen and I'm tired."

Wisely remaining quiet he stripped to his underwear, he was so weak that a couple of times during his movements, he feared he would collapse.

Once undressed, Lisbon helped lay him on his side positioning his body on his side and placed a bucket on the ground. She then moved his hands below his head before putting multiple cushions behind him, gently tucking him in.

"Don't you think that's a tad excessive, I'm hardly going to jump you in my condition and we've slept beside each other many times before?" Jane grumbled.

"That wasn't in a hotel room Jane, anyway this is to keep you in the recovery position, so if you're ill you don't choke on it. It's three in the morning and I'd like to get some rest tonight if that's okay with you," she added, exhaustion evident in her tone.

"Sorry" Jane said, he hadn't realised how many hours had passed since they arrived, no wonder she was grouchy, she had spent almost a whole day making sure he was okay.

"It's fine Jane, just go to sleep," she assured him, switching off lights and settling in.

He listened to the sounds of her undress, wishing desperately to memorise the moment instead within seconds his eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane cracked open his eyes to the harsh daylight streaming through the window. He hadn't noticed the night before but there was a balcony beyond the window. He watched the curtain sway in and out to the light breeze, catching glimpses of the view beyond.

He felt like he had gone a few rounds with Mohammad Ali.

He swung his feet off the bed and gave himself a few seconds to steady and let his dizziness pass before entering the bathroom. There was still water in a bottle and he grasped it like a lifeline, chugging down the contents. He almost immediately regretted his actions when his stomach started to churn but he willed the contents to stay and mercifully they did.

He used the toilet and washed his hands, careful not to jostle himself too much. Glancing in the mirror he was taken aback by how awful he looked, no wonder Lisbon had taken pity on his wretched self. His hair was askew and greasy looking, no doubt from the fever, his face ashen and he was pretty sure he smelled really, really badly.

He grabbed his toilet bag and leaned against the sink for support. He cleaned his teeth first, then combed his hair before finally using a wash cloth and soap to give his body a quick clean. He finished with a large spray of deodorant and just in time too as exhaustion and weakness was zapping the remnants of his energy.

He put his stuff away and grabbed the bottle of water before returning to the room quietly. Lisbon was curled up on her side of the bed, an indistinguishable lump of blanket and raven hair.

Jane removed Lisbon's pillow divider, fairly confident he would not be ill again, and knowing he couldn't face the window and the light if he wanted more sleep. He tossed the pillows on the floor and slipped back in, practically asleep as soon as he lay down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon felt too warm, she could feel herself sweating, no doubt because of the man wrapped around her. It was odd Walter hadn't been a snuggler but then again he wasn't here her mind reminded her.

Lisbon awoke with a start to find herself very much entangled with Jane. In fact her hands were currently attached to the upper part of his derriere underneath his boxers. His hands on the contrary were quite simply on her waist.

His upper body was surprisingly toned and for a man who had been ill all night he smelt unfairly good.

He wasn't human she decided. She inhaled again, Yup delicious.

She removed her hands slowly so as not to wake him and began extracting herself from his embrace. She couldn't help but notice he had had no reaction to her proximity, it was childish but she was a little hurt by that, it was meant to be involuntary.

She glanced up to see two slivers of blue/green watching her.

"Too hot," she explained retreating to the safety of her side, wondering just how they got in that position in the first place.

Jane nodded and closed his eyes again; glad that he was too dehydrated to get an erection. Lisbon would have killed him there and then, especially as this morning's wake up was now in the number one spot of his top ten over the last decade.

Still he was too sleepy to tease her and too comfortable to want too.

Over the next few hours, Jane zoned in and out of consciousness, with brief interruptions for bathroom breaks and water.

Lisbon was there to help him each time he awoke and he was beyond grateful for her help but mostly he couldn't find the energy to form sentences and remain upright.

He stirred slightly as a light went on and Lisbon pottered around the room. The darkness outside alerted him to his having slept through another day.

What a great companion he was, tailing her, then causing her team to call her thinking he was dead, and then topping it all off with a bout of vomiting and exhaustion. Some holiday she was having.

Still on his part it had been nice, the last time he had been this unwell he had been alone save for his personal demons in his Malibu home. The contrast between this warm bed and the pleasant touch of a friend, and the isolating bleakness he had experienced there, was more than just the literal miles from where he was now.

He felt safe. It was an odd feeling, to know that one pint sized princess could and would take on the world to save you, even with your being the only one to have hurt her in recent times. A wave of guilt passed over him. He had lashed out at her unfairly and he needed to make amends.

He noted Lisbon was settling down beside him. He could feel the bed dip and her rustling the covers before he was plunged again into darkness. The domesticity of the situation should have hurt; instead it was just another welcome sensation.

He listened as her breathing slowed and evened out. Once he was sure she really was slumbering he slid closer, pulling her to him. She was so petite that she fit perfectly into him. He had enjoyed their position the other night more than he cared to admit so was gleefully taking advantage while he could.

He was most assuredly less than fresh at the moment but Lisbon's hair smelled of lavender and citrus and it filled his senses. He breathed in, trailing his nose down the strands to her neck. The urge to continue on had to be tempered down, one, they were friends and he had no right to be having these thoughts and two, he would hardly have the energy to follow through on the off chance she was willing to go there.

He consoled himself with placing his hand on her hip and pulling her closer, letting her rhythmic breathing pull him under.

Lisbon awoke to the uncomfortably hot feeling she had the morning before. Jane had again managed to latch on to her in his sleep. The man was like a nocturnal limpet. He was still a little pale but seemed a bit better. There was some colour in his cheeks, though that could have been a fever.

She smiled at his disarray of curls and slightly open mouth, he reminded her of Tommy at five, all innocence in sleep and devilish behaviour when awake.

Extracting herself from his grip she moved to the bathroom. Jane grumbled in his sleep at her actions, causing her to have to muffle a chuckle. He really was too cute for his own good.

Stepping under the shower she let the lukewarm water freshen her up. As the droplets pounded a steady rhythm she let her mind wander. What exactly was she doing? She knew that she had wanted a change from her life, which is why she left, but here she was doing the same thing she had been doing for the last decade, looking after Jane.

The worst part was she didn't even mind. She was glad he was here and that killed her.

She quickly got dressed, slipping into a floral dress and brushing her hair and teeth. Emerging from the bathroom she moved to the balcony where her books were.

After all the hustle and bustle of the last few days, relaxing with a beautiful view was what she needed, and despite his being bedridden, Jane's soft snores and occasional need of a leaning post had staved off any loneliness.

After a couple of hours she heard Jane rise. He peaked out of the curtain blinking rapidly at the bright light. Once his eyes adjusted she could see him take in the view, circling all that was visible before settling on her.

She sometimes felt uncomfortable with how he looked at her, years before she had likened it to an insect under a microscope, more recently it felt more like he was cataloguing every millimetre of her for later scrutiny. She had yet to decide which was worse.

"Hey" she opened with; as it was clear he was more than contented to stare indefinitely.

"Hey yourself," he beamed back, and she had to resist the desire to blink repeatedly at the brightness of that.

"So you feel any better?" Lisbon asked warily, she had promised herself if he didn't get up today she was bringing him to the hospital.

Jane weighed up how he was feeling before answering, "Yeah, I guess" he said finally.

"You guess?" that was hardly the encouraging answer she was looking for.

Seeing Lisbon's frown, Jane realised he better be clearer, "Well I'm ninety nine per cent sure the churning in my stomach is hunger."

That was understandable; she wished Jane could just say what he meant in the first place it would make her life a lot easier.

"Well you refused the toast I offered you last night."

"I did? I don't recall that at all," he neither remembered the conversation nor why he said no, he must have been out of it.

"Well I can call down for breakfast if you like" Lisbon suggested.

"You haven't eaten?" he asked, she was up and dressed and her hair was dry so she must have risen a while ago.

Lisbon knew this Jane way to well, the man was always on her case about food, "No it's only coming up to nine now and I wasn't hungry."

"Hmm" he grumbled, and she knew had they been at the office, a bear claw would be appearing within the next twenty minutes.

"Well why don't you order and I'll go shower. I feel like I've bathed in sweat."

"You are pretty pungent" Lisbon kidded, overjoyed he seemed better, he'd had her worried.

"Thanks kick a man while he's down." He mocked.

"Will you be okay standing?" Lisbon checked, he was weak and she didn't want him falling.

"I'll sit on the ground, unless you want to come in and hold me up instead. You could wash the hard to reach places..." he ribbed, enjoying how Lisbon's face flamed at the idea. He ducked inside narrowly missing the bookmark she threw in reprisal.

He went to the bathroom and closed the door, turning the shower to slightly cooler than comfortable, he guessed he wasn't dehydrated anymore and the images he had put into his own head hadn't helped.

He sat on the floor, not wanting to chance falling over and having to explain more than why he had risked standing up. He could hear her low voice on the phone as he scrubbed away the past few days. He had to think of a way to show her how appreciative he was and to also get her to come home with him, because if they did anything, the last few days reminded him he didn't want to be without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon moved to the balcony again as Jane emerged. Despite having spent two nights in bed with him in only his underwear, Jane in a towel felt far more sexual and she was trying desperately to move her mind from those thoughts.

She had been gone over two months, most of it with another man and all the feelings she had put away were very much at the forefront of her mind again.

She was going to have to distance herself and soon otherwise the small thread of sanity she had would snap. He had hurt her too many times, she needed to remember that.

A loud knock on the door, announced the arrival of the food and she heard Jane call out that he would get it. The female voice faltered and fumbled over the usual spiel they gave every time food arrived.

Lisbon smirked to herself; the poor girl had only dealt with her so far and was clearly intimidated by the extremely attractive man answering the door today.

The curtain pulled back and Jane brought out a large tray with assorted covered plates.

"How many people did you order for?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Well let's see, there is you, me and Renaldo," she purred.

"Renaldo?" Jane's voice shrilled high above his usual range and Lisbon lost her composure, erupting into laughter.

Catching on Jane harrumphed.

"Payback for your shower crack earlier," Lisbon pointed out.

"Yes very droll" Jane muttered, pulling off one of the chrome lids. He looked surprised and delighted, "You ordered eggs."

"Of course I did, they are not only your favourite but they are good for you too, especially after being unwell," Lisbon tutted, the man got excited about the weirdest things.

Jane was touched by the gesture, even if Lisbon fobbed it off as nothing and the rest of the unveiled plates only served to further that feeling.

It was a mix of all the healthiest things he liked to eat and spoke volumes over how concerned she had been about his illness. He was again reminded that the only one who knew him completely was here.

He smiled warmly at her, thanking her for her thoughtfulness.

They dug into the feast and Jane was elated when he kept it all down. He had been slightly concerned but now as he sipped his tea he was sure the bug had passed.

When they were done, there was still fruit, croissants and other food that remained untouched, it was a waste but he had liked being able to pick bits of everything. Lisbon had gotten almost as good at reading him as he did her.

They sat for a while like that, Lisbon with a book and he with his tea, just enjoying the peace.

His energy levels were thankfully returning but it was too soon to want to go anywhere or do anything.

Another knock on the door and housekeeping entered. They shuffled around cleaning up and Jane was relieved to see the sheets would be removed, he hadn't fancied sleeping on them again tonight but then again he may not be.

Hadn't Lisbon told him she wanted him gone by Sunday and by his calculation that was today. He couldn't see the marina but the numerous yachts sailing away in the distance presumably meant the hotels were vacated. Perhaps he should take off, give her space, but he found he simply didn't want too.

"So was this the plan?" he wondered out loud.

"Hmm" Lisbon looked up from her book, meeting his eyes. She was makeup free and still breath-taking. He wondered just when he started to think of her that way.

When he didn't answer she prompted him again, "Jane, what plan?"

"Getting to Split and doing nothing, just reading and sitting around, was that what you had in mind?" he explained.

"No I had a cruise to one of the islands booked for this morning, but my pain in the ass consultant decided to continue his long standing tradition of wreaking havoc with my intentions" she taunted, but grinned at him to show she wasn't really angry before going back to her reading.

"So I ruined your weekend in more than one way" he said in a low voice more to himself than her.

"Jane you had a temperature and were being ill, constantly. I know you can do bio feedback but even I'm not blaming you for that. You were sick, I could hardly leave you." She stated, her eyes flicking over the words on the page.

Jane hated the little voice that pointed out she could and had left him, but that was his fault too.

"Well we can go tomorrow" he suggested hopefully.

"They won't run again until Wednesday" she shrugged without looking up.

"I'm sure we can rent a boat," he volunteered; he really did want to make this up to her and of course make sure he remained with her.

"Oh yeah, it would be a great trip, what with our boat licences and vast knowledge of sailing," she mocked, finally glancing up.

Seeing his very serious face, she gasped "You have a sailing licence?"

Jane scrunched up his face in thought, "Yes, and I'm sure it's still valid."

Lisbon's mouth gaped, "Seriously, you have a sailing licence?"

Jane rolled his eyes at her surprise, "I lived by the ocean Lisbon and money was never an option so of course I sailed."

"Of course he does, what can't he do? What cant the great Patrick Jane do?" she grouched to herself before speaking again, "I'm sure it's not that easy though Jane, foreign rules etcetera, I can wait until Wednesday don't worry about it."

_I can wait,_ like Hell was he going to give her a chance to lose him. He knew she'd take a nap around two; she had done it each day so he'd see what he could arrange then.

He decided to distract her from her thoughts about leaving him, "You know Lisbon getting an Unlimited Master's Licence isn't easy. To get one you have to have several years of sea going experience _and_ complete various nautical studies at a maritime academy," he told her with pride.

Lisbon squinted, letting her eyes scan over his face, "Really you actually did all that? No games or cons to get out of it?"

"Well not _all_… I was extremely busy at the time," Jane laughed, "However I am an excellent sailor and I do have my licence."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, refocusing her attention on her book. "I knew it."

Jane grew weary over the course of the afternoon; the heat was strong and eventually pushed them indoors. However he fought the tiredness so he could sneak out as soon as Lisbon dropped off.

As the only large comfortable space in the room, they both naturally gravitated to the bed. Lisbon continued to read as Jane surfed a few of the channels settling on the news. He kept it low so as not to disturb Lisbon, but loud enough that he could focus his attention and keep himself awake. When she finally did nod off, he immediately vacated the room and went down to the lobby.

He approached the receptionist, Mika according to his nametag, who was more than eager to help. Jane relayed his requirements of a motorised sailboat, which could sleep two and travel between the Islands. Mika told him that he could satisfy his request and called a sailboat rental business that was quite close by.

It didn't take a mentalist to figure out he was getting a cut of the business he sent their way but the price was still pretty fair and they had everything he needed. After Jane finished talking to the boat owner, he thanked Mika for his help, relieved that it was done.

Jane moved to leave but as an afterthought he inquired about maps and sights to see. He wanted to make this special, to give her a better experience than she would have had, and it really wouldn't do to get them lost, especially not in someplace where Lisbon could so easily dispose of his body.

Mika scuttled off to another room and came back with a variety of brochures and maps, placing them on the reception desk. Jane quickly glanced through them and saw that all the basics were covered but he was a little worried he'd run into the countless yachts he had seen earlier.

"So this should cover a few of the Islands but is there anything else I need to know? I am trying to avoid the usual tourist traps and get a more authentic feel," he explained.

Mika pointed to areas on the maps, "Well there are a few hidden coves and romantic spots and restaurants that would be less known but would no doubt exceed you and your lovely partners' exquisite standards. I can mark them for you sir."

Jane indicated his acceptance and watched as the man scribbled numerous notes on several of the maps. He owed Lisbon an amazing trip and he would give it to her.

"There you go sir," he finished passing over the information, "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Mashburn?"

Jane started at the name but remembered who was originally meant to be occupying his side of the bed and who had been up until a few weeks ago.

"Yes actually I'd like to check us out tomorrow and can you please call the rental place and move the booking up to tomorrow, with all you've given me well I'm just ready to explore straight away," Jane added, the thought of Mashburn had rattled him and he wanted out of here not to mention it wouldn't really give Lisbon much of a choice but to come with him so win/win.

He returned to the room to find Lisbon still out cold, he turned the air con up and slid in next to her. He snuggled up and she instinctively curled into him. He figured he'd better enjoy it as  
there was a seventy per cent chance she would kill him when he told her what he'd done.

Glad to finally be able to give in to his exhaustion Jane dropped off, pleased with this turn of events.


End file.
